1. Technical Field
The invention relates to engine sensor models.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines use engine models to monitor and control their operation. On-board real-time engine models are used for a number of purposes including engine control, performance tracking, fault anomaly detection, and virtual sensor analytic redundancy.